the lone wolf
by princessofwolfs
Summary: after Harui gets a call from akito she has to move back into shigures house with kyo, yuki and tohru. however the host club wont let her go that easily. the only issue is harui dosent have that much time left. will she find the one who can brake her curse?
1. the call

**notes. **

**Hi! this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it.**

* * *

chapter 1: the call

when i woke up this morning i sensed some thing wasnt right. the sent of death and fear was heavy in the air. I got up and went out too the living room to go talk to Ranka. Ranka, im forced to call my own father by his first name. And he him self cant use his own last name. yep, were not the Fujiokas no were actually the somas. What i saw in the lining room was not Ranka it was a verry pale and colective person sitting in the living room."Ranka are you okay?"

He turned and looked at me. underneath his eyes were dark circels. "oh Haruhi good morning. Have a good nights rest?"

I knew he was avoding the question."Ranka whats ronge?"

"hun? oh nothing dear, however you need to hurry home after club hours. there will be an inportant phone call for you okay."

'thats strange he normaly never tells me that i have to do some thing since we left the main house." um okay i can ask kyoya if i can leave early."

"verry good. have a nice day."

He mummbeld something that i couldnt hear so i just ignored it and headed to school.

**~time skip~**

today has been a slow day. and all of us are just sitting around. the two deviels are playing some video game while honey and mori eat cake. kyoya is glued to his black book and tamaki is on his phone texting someone. i was about to ask kyoya if i cold leave early when we hear a nosie. its laughter and its from tamaki. "uh sempi are you okay?"

he just laughs harder. now hes got everyones attention."im free. im free! not only did my grand mother die but that useless piece of flesh called mother has been murderd yes!" his tone is cold but joyfull at the same time.

"sempi?! did you just say that your MOTHER was murderd and your HAPPY about that! ' Is he serios. dose he trully mean what he said. is he out of his mind'

" yes. it was because of that slut that the old hag would have never let me become head of the family. and now since there both dead i no longer have to be the basterd son. i can finaly spend my days the way i want to and no with you idiots."

that finaly got Hikaru and kaorus attention. and Hikaru looked mad. "Hey boss i think your starting to take whatever this too far."

Tamaki looked over at the twins and got this dark evil look in his eyes. he was starting to scare me. "too far. too far. HA. and this is from one of the halfs of a hole. the tow bodeys how cant stay away from each other long enough to be considerd two diffrent people. you know what, the things that every one wispers about are true. that no one will ever be able to tell to two apart and that youll end up with just the two of you alone no family no life nothing to call your own."

kaoru looked utterly chrushed and on the vearge of teairs and hikaru looked like he was going to kill the no longer friend. seeing kaorus face honey finaly jumped into the conversation.

"Tama-chan that wasnt very nice you should apolagise to hika-can and kao-chan."

then the fast becoming stranger turnd twords honey. "ha like im going to listen to a chiled. your not my sempi. your a sniviling whining littel boy who will never be looked at as an adult and there or can never be trusted."

honey started to cry so mori stepped in and he wasnt happy. "thats enough suoh."

"now you mori always the baby sitter. see Ive always wanted to know what its like to always have to follow someone around and never get any time to your self. or for a relationship. to have all those things you whanted to do but had to cancel to go too your babysitting job. hugh, some life you have."

"tamaki, what is the porpos of this little rant." kyoya finaly steped in 'maby he can stop this jurk'

"kyoya, the person i had to get the closest to. the person who can never enjoy the life he has and wast away his life just to try and show up his father. to become the head of the family. well as you already know and have confesed to me that you will never be the head of the family. your wasting your time and you know it it relly is sad."

'did he just tell us one of kyoyas secrets. no this has to stop' "sempi what has gotten into you. you cant just start telling every one what you think is rong or pathetic about them."

"pathetic, pathetic, if any one out of all of us is pathetic its you. did you onestly think that you a commoner could possably be friends with us the rich. compared to us you are nothing but garbege. the only resone you became part of the club in the first place was because i had to keep up with the act of an idiot. to think that i would willingly be friends with you or love you. ha. and that crap about your mother-"

"TAMAKI THATS ENOUGH! its time for you to leave now. espessaly since we arnt good enough compine for you." kyoya said as he stode in front of me. shealding me from tamakis harsh words. then everyone else did too. silently telling him to leave. Tamaki looked at everyone and decided that he did enough for today.

"Fine, its not like i care. Ill not see you anytime soon."

And he left. as soon as the door was shut everyone released a breath that they were holding. me i finely came out of my shock and started to cry a little bit. hikaru and kaour as well as honey all gave me a hug. after a few minets i calmed down and they let me go." sorry guys but i have to go home. i was suppost to leave early but then that just happend."

kyoya sighed. "yes i think thats a good idea and then well have a meeting tomarrow to dicide what to with what happened with tamaki."

"haru-chan are you going to be okay?" honey asked me with a look of deap consern in his eyes.

"yes i will be fine." i said hoping that they didnt notice i said will be and not i am.

after that everyone started to grabe there stuff. there was a heavey silence when a dark sly creepy voice cut though the tention.

"excuse me. sorry if im interupting but im looking for someone i must speak with immediately."

kyoya said something but i missed it. instantly my body runs cold at hearing this voice. and i start to shake. ' i havent heard his voice in 10 years why is he hear now?' i turn around hoping that its someone else but its not i turn and i see him.

"hello haruhi." my god and master says.

"Akito"

the devil smerks and i know my world has just turned to hell.


	2. the slap back into reality

**okay chapter 2. ha...ha. if i dont die. im totally freaking out right now because I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING. *sighs* oh well. heres to diving straight in. :\**

* * *

chapter 2: the slap back into reality

"Akito"

Fear and panic. now why cant i feel any other emotion. also WHY IS HE HERE!

"Haruhi why weren't you at your house when i called. I had to wait all day just to call you, and you weren't there. (he takes a step towards me) now you must understand the disappointment i felt when you were not there." Akito tone to the average person did sound disappointing but i could hear the slight sound of pleasure in his voice. all i can do is stare at him with his little smirk. he took a couple more steps towards me so i was in reaching distance. then his demeanor changed from amused to angry and amused.

"Are you refusing to answer me.?"

his tone snapped me out of my stupor. "Nnno Akito I always stay here unti-"

Pain. all of a sudden it feels like me skull is exploding as i realise that he just smacked me across the face. and i just now now why. crap.

"It seems that you have been gone for far too long since you forgot your manners." he shakes his hand once then drops it to his side.

'I need to turn off my emotions so he can leave and my friends dont get too worried.'

"Yes and i apologize Akito...-sama." now i now my voice probably sounds dead and empty but this is the only was i could ever relly talk with akito. also the only way i can think of to protect the guys, but no of course the twins never did know when to keep there mouths shut.

""Hey what do you think." "your doing hurting our haruhi"" one started and the other finished.

Akito instantly became tensed and i knew right then that hes going to snap at them. 'dammit the one time you two couldn't keep to yourselfs.' Akito turns sharp and fast and starts advancing toward the twins.

"your Haruhi! who the hell do you think you are. she will alway belong to me! she will always serve me! shes my pet and she will never belong to you!" he raged getting closer and closer to the boys.

Hikaru took up a defensive pose and looked like he was about to fight with him. 'oh no if they fight Akito will kill them both but if i do stop him he may kill me. ugh.' i ran right in front of him and held my arms out to stop Akitos advance and kept my head down and my eyes away from his,"please stop Akito-sama. they dont know what there saying. there just idiots that you dont need to worry about." I can feel Hikaru shift behind me 'please forgive me Hikaru' I see Akito stration himself and relax just a little bit. I put my arms down and look at him. hes got that smirk again which makes me turn away.

"very good pet. I will take pity on these low lifes since you have seemed to remember you place." As he was saying this he pat my head and I couldn't help but flinch when he touched me."come Haruhi get you stuff I need to talk to you about something in privet."

He started to walk towards the door and I couldn't breath. I heard Honey call my name but i didn't risk speaking till he was out of the room.

"oh and Haruhi. Do not keep me waiting."

Then the clicked shut. I finally was able to release the breath i was holding. Everyone was silent. 'I guess they are all trying to figure out what just happend. I need to leave before things get worse or i get trampled with questions. I grabbed all my stuff and went straight to the door too afraid to looked at the others. as i put my hand on the handle when i felt a small hand on my arm. I looked down into big brown worried eyes with Honey attached to them.

"Haru-chan are you going to be okay?"

I take a little time to think over his question. Am i GOING to be okay. " I dont know Honey. I dont know if I am. and guys don't follow me, no matter what you hear or what you want to do. Its for your own good. trust me." then i walked out the door. as soon as the door was shut there was a hand at my throat.

"you disappoint me Harui. I would have expected more from you than for you to waste your time away from me with idiots." Akito said as he was choking me.

He has choked me before but never has he used this much force. It felt like he was crushing my wind pipes.

"Why wont you answer me!"

I put my hands over his and tugged slightly while gaping like a fish out of water. After another min. or two he finally let go and i crumbled to the ground like a pile of broken trash. gasping for air while my lungs were screaming Akito said the thing i fear most. "you are too move back into shigures house. you've been away too long."

"what oh Akito-sama please no you cant just expect my to just-" I was then that the door was at my back and what little breath i had was gone.

"remember your place you belong to me and you will do as i say you are to move back into your brothers house and thats thats. come now Hitori is waiting for us out front we will go to that _Rankas _house and get your things they should alredy be packed."

"wait im moving to night?"

"YES. now lets go before I lose my patcions."

"yes Akito-sama."

'back to hell I go. I knew the dream couldnt last forever.'

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! okay now that thats done. hi. um...um... :) so as you guys should know this is my first fanfic so that means i have no idea what im doing. so to say sorry in advance. IM A BAD AND I MEAN BAD SPELLER. sorry:( but i try my best. also i will try to update when ever i can. im not going to be one of those people who update once a year. so please review it will help me see what im doing right and what im doing not right. k thanks. also i will ask for help every once and a while. :) bye.**


	3. looking though anothers eyes

**k. i need to do this. I do not own ouran or fruits basket. k enjoy!**

* * *

**kyoya's pov:**

well todays been uneventful. I do hope something happens soon to make things a little more entertaining. no customers. *sighs* well tamaki's on his phone so maybe he'll get a stupid idea that involves him being a compleat idiot. hugh looks like haruhi wants to say something.

"hahahahahahahaha."

oh so he did find some thing to do. guess its time for me to tune him out. lets see with honeys average sweets and our profit-. "my grandmothers dead." oh relly good for him that means he can visit his- "mothers been muerderd." wait what. and hes happy about that.

"-to far." "too far. too far."

and now he is attcking the twins. just grate another fight i have to brake up. or not( tamiaki starts yelling at honey) okay this is weaird. mabey he is in shock about what happend to his mother. crap now he is insolting mori-sempi. i need to stop him before he gets himself killed. "tamaki what is the porupos of this little rant?"

"kyoya, the person i had to get the closest to. the person who can never enjoy the life he has and wast away his life just to try and show up his father. (' you basterd. you poromesed you would never tell anyone. is this how its like to be betrayed?') to become the head of the family. well as you already know and have confesed to me that you will never be the head of the family. your wasting your time and you know it it relly is sad."

"sempi what has gotten into you. you cant just start telling every one what you think is rong or pathetic about them." 'haruuhi your so nieve.'

"pathetic, pathetic, if any one out of all of us is pathetic its you. did you onestly think that you a commoner could possably be friends with us the rich. compared to us you are nothing but garbege. the only resone you became part of the club in the first place was because i had to keep up with the act of an idiot. to think that i would willingly be friends with you or love you. ha. and that crap about your mother-"

"TAMAKI THATS ENOUGH! its time for you to leave now. espessaly since we arnt good enough compine for you." I said as i stode in front of haruhi. shealding her from tamakis harsh words. then everyone else did too. silently telling him to leave. Tamaki looked at everyone and decided that he did enough for today.

as soon as he left we all released a breath. i looked at haruhi and i could feel my heart brake as i watched her cry. i wanted to comfert her, to hold her but i knew i couldnt. so i left that to the others.

" sorry guys but i have to go home. i was suppost to leave early but then that just happend."

*sigh* "yes i think thats a good idea and then well have a meeting tomarrow to dicide what to with what happened with tamaki."

"haru-chan are okay?" honey asked haruhi with a look of deap consern in his eyes.

"yes i will be fine." she said putting on a mask. 'will be. hugh wich means that she is not okay right now. why do i care so much i need to anylize these feelings.'

after that everyone started to grabe there stuff. there was a heavey silence when a dark sly creepy voice cut though the tention.

"excuse me. sorry if im interupting but im looking for someone i must speak with immediately."

I look at were the voice came from and im shocked to see Akito Soma. all i really want do do is yell and throw him out. he is one of the most evil humans i know, but i must always be polite to buissness partners. " Mr. Soma what a surprize. who are you looking for mabey we can help?"

He walks past me twords Haruhi.'he just ignored me the bastred.' Haruhi turns around and her face becomes a death wight.

"hello haruhi." Akito says.

'wait he knows haruhi. how and why theres nothing in her records that says she has had any contact with him. how was she able to keep that from me?'

"Akito" haruhi says with a hint of nervesness.

"Haruhi why weren't you at your house when i called. I had to wait all day just to call you, and you weren't there. Now you must understand the disappointment i felt when you were not there." Akitos tone sounded disappointing but i could hear the slight sound of pleasure in his voice. 'why dose he have that little smirk hes up to something. he took a couple more steps towards Haruhi. then his demeanor changed from amused to angry and amused.

"Are you refusing to answer me?"

"Nnno Akito I always stay here unti-" *smack*

I took a step twords the pair.'he smacked her, how dare hurt her. wait were is this thought going?'

"It seems that you have been gone for far too long since you forgot your manners."

' what dose he mean by gone too long?'

"Yes and i apologize Akito...-sama."

'some things not right her voice sounds dead and empty.'

""Hey what do you think." "your doing hurting our haruhi"" the twins said.

'Akitos tensed that's not good something the twins said upset him.' Akito turns sharp and fast and starts advancing toward the twins.' crap this may be bad.'

"your Haruhi! who the hell do you think you are. she will alway belong to me! she will always serve me! shes my pet and she will never belong to you!" he raged getting closer and closer to the boys.

Hikaru took up a defensive pose and looked like he was about to fight with him. haruhi ran right in front of him and held her arms out to stop Akitos advance. "please stop Akito-sama. they dont know what there saying. there just idiots that you dont need to worry about." 'haruhi, why do you do this you know how much that hurts the twins.'

"very good pet. I will take pity on these low lifes since you have seemed to remember you place." come Haruhi, get you stuff I need to talk to you about something in privet."

"Haru-chan?" honey called

"oh and Haruhi. Do not keep me waiting." akito said then he shut the door.

'what the hell was that. one how dose akito soma know haruhi, two what gives him the right to treat and talk to her like that, three why did he freak out like that and called her a pet?"

"Haru-chan are you going to be okay?" honey asked

" I dont know Honey. I dont know if I am. and guys don't follow me, no matter what you hear or what you want to do. Its for your own good. trust me."

then she left. right after shehut the door we heard a bang on said door so I started to go see what was happening but mori-sempi stopped me.

"kyoya stop. she told us not to follow her for a reason."

' I know that mori is right but still all of this just doesn't seem right. I need to do research.' "very well. alright everyone, lets go home."

"but im worried about haru-chan."protested honey

"same with us we cant just let her be alone with that basterd. why would she call us idiots, and why did she stop that guy any way. I could take him on any day." hikaru stated.

*sigh*"she stoped him to protect you she apparently knows him enough to know that he could have killed you if you did indeed fight." I said alredy feeling a head ache coming on.

"what do you mean sempi?" kauro asked

"that man was akito soma now the soma family normaly works in the medical field like my family but akito himself is the only person who can servive and almost win a fight to the death with honey and mori-sempi."

"what?!" the twins yelled.

"hes right altho he dosent like to fight fare." honey said.

"still we all need to go home there is no point in staying here and just assume whats going on and why. we can ask her tomarrow about what happened." with that everyone left. when I got home I instantly whent to my computer and started my research on akito soma."now lets see how you know haruhi."

* * *

**so that's the end of this chapter. sorry it took so long with school my play tests being sick and layness mainly me being lazy also agin I CANT SPELL. I KNOW I CANT AND IM TRYING. so when it comes to that please go easy on me im actually very self consies about that. thank you and review!**

* * *

fd


	4. nightmers

**Haruhi pov **

After I gathered my things of the floor I followed _him_ to the car with my head down. As we approached the car I noticed that Hitori was driving. My pace slowed. Memories of the last time I saw him came rushing to the front of my mind.

_Flash back_

"_Haruhi. Come here." Akito called. _

_I entered and bowed kneeling on the ground. "What is it you desire master?"_

"_Hitori has become too attached to that girl, what's her face."_

"_That would be Kana Sohma master."_

"_Whatever I care not who she is, just that she is a threat to Hitori's loyalty to me. Go, and give her this one and only warning. That she must leave and never contact Hitori again or a disaster beyond her imagination will occur." _

"_As you wish master." _

'_Okay so she should be leaving any minute. Again I have to get my hands dirty. How much more until they can no longer be cleaned?' _

_Kana stepped out of the building alone. 'good' _

_I stepped out of the shadows and quietly called out to her. "Excuse me, Kana Sohma." _

"_Oh hello there little one. Your part of the zodiac correct?"_

"_That is none of your concern. You don't belong here. Not with the office, with this family, and not with Hitori."_

"_What are you talking about? I love Hitori, and everyone else. Hopefully Hitori and I can get married one day." _

"_You are so naive to how things work. No one from the zodiac can be happy. We can never leave or go ageist the master. Leave now, for all our sakes. Put us out of mind, close your eyes and flee. Let yourself stay blind. Leve this place behind."_

"_Stay blind what do you mean?"_

"_Trust me when I say that you put not only yourself in danger but mainly Hitori if you stay. I've done what has been asked of me. Now whatever happens is up to you." I turn and leave, retuned to Akito's side._

_A few weeks later…._

"_Akito-sama Kana and I wish to be married." Hitori was kneeling in front of Akito. I off to the side of him was waiting for the outburst I knew was coming. I looked at Akito and saw his face grow dark._

_CHRASH _

"_No! There is no way I would trash into this family!"_

"_Master stop something wrong."_

"_Hitori? Hitori what's wrong? Hitori, Hitori!"_

"_Shigure come quick!" I called as I went to Hitori. He was covering his eye and blood was pouring from it. Then Akito started yelling at Kana._

"_This is your fault! This is all your fault! If Hitori loses his eyesight it will be because of you! All your fault!"_

"_What's wrong? Hitori, Akito! Kana go get help" Shigure came in and now was holding back Akito._

_Kana was frozen. Just staring at Hitori. Hitori was trying to get beside Kana so I helped him as much as I could. Akito was still screaming at Kana. "Kana we need to go get him help." She looked at me and started shaking._

"_You tried to warn me. I-I'm sorry I-"_

"_Kana please now's not the time"_

_End flash back_

I got into the car and kept my head down.

"Hello Haruhi."

"Hitori"

"Hitori take us to that idiots place so we can get Haruhi's stuff. Then drop me off at the main house and take Haruhi to Shigure's." Akito ordered and we were off.

'Time to embrace my nightmares. Let the terror begin'

* * *

**i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. one word. LIFE. also this fanfic will have song references. yes there is one in this chapter. lets see who can spot them. enjoy.**


	5. A not so good bye

**Akito's pov **

"Hitori take us to that idiots place so we can pick up Haruhi's stuff. Then drop me off at the main house and take Haruhi to Shigure's."

The car started moving and we were finally leaving that pathetic place called a school. I looked over to Haruhi. 'She's grown so much since I last saw her. Since that baster took her from me.' "Haruhi care to tell me why your hair is short and you're dressed as a boy." I notice her tense up. 'Is she that scared of me already? Well I can't blame her.'

"Well the last day of middle school a boy put gum in my hair and it was easier to cut it off than to pull it out. It was in the process of growing back when the host club and I became connected. They had me become a host and so I had to dress like a boy and constantly cut my hair."

She answered while keeping her head down. I miss her hair long. And despised the fact she worked with only boys. "Did they know you were a girl?"

"At fist no but they found out."

'What!?' "How did they find out?" she looked at me with panicked eyes. 'Do they-'

"It's not what you think they don't know about the curse. One of the costumers got jealous that- . One of the host was paying attention to me and dumped tea on me. They had me change into the girls uniform since all of them but one figured it out." She quickly explained.

"You will grow your hair out. It should be back to the length it was in about a week also when you come to the main house you will wear the proper attire."

"Yes Akito-sama."

'So they don't know who she is. Good.' "Since they don't know who you are and your grades are acceptable you can stay at that school however if you disappoint me or something happens you will be transfer to the school Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji go to."

"Understood Akito-sama."

We pulled up to the side of where Haruhi was staying and Hitori went to go get her stuff. Haruhi also started to get out but I knew that was a bad idea. "Haruhi stay in the car. It will only take Hitori a moment." She only nodded as an answer. 'I guess I will let that slide'

"YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST LET ME SAY GOOD BYE TO HER. I DID RAISE HER PLEASE!" Ranka yelled.

Haruhi tensed at his shouting. 'I knew this was going to give me a head ache. That's one of the reasons I'm not letting her out of the car. That idiot would try to hug her and then chaos.' I rolled down the window and told Hitori to hurry up. A moment later we were off. Soon after that we were at the main house. 'Finally' "Haruhi, there will be a dinner with an associate. You will be there and you will also sing. Your voice better be in top condition. I will send for you." I walked into the gates to change out of the horrific clothes I was wearing. 'Now I will be able to hear her sing once more'

* * *

**i own nothing.**


	6. pain

**I own nothing.**

"**Haruhi, there will be a dinner with an associate. You will be there and you will also sing. Your voice better be in top condition. I will send for you."**

* * *

**Haruhi pov **

'Sing….sing..No. I can't do that for him. I haven't sung since I was 8, since I left. I even mad the guys and the all-girls school the Zuka club or whatever their called believe I can't sing. Okay I just need to calm down, and take some time off of school to get my voice back into shape. No one but the Shomas can know I sing. Or else it will just be more trouble in my messed up life the host will freak especially Tama-. No, how could I have already forgotten that basterd doesn't care.'

"We are approaching the house."

I look up and see a house gradually getting bigger. 'So this is where he was able to escape to.' Hitori stops the car right at the drive way and I see my brother walking… more like skipping towards the car. *sighs* 'Childish as ever' I put my head down and rub my aching tempels.

"Hitori how I've longed to see you. I got a call from the main house telling me that you were bringing me a surprise. What is it, what is it!?"

'So my brother doesn't know what's happened. Well time to get this over with.' I step out of the car and then there's silence. Silence I wasn't expecting. I look at my brother's face expecting surprise and happiness. Instead understanding and sorrow. He's not giving me pity no, never, he is sad for and with me. "H-hello Shigure."

"Haruhi my dear sister" he opens his arms telling me it's okay and I can take comfort.

I break.

I rush into his open arms and bury my face in his chest and cling to the support he gives. My legs have already given out and Shigure and I slowly sink to the ground. He says nothing and just lets me cry. The entire day replays in my head. From Tamaki to Akito. The flash back of Kana and Ranka. Now to the fear of what's to come. I cry. I cry for those I have and will hurt. I cry because of those who have hurt me. I cry because life as I knew it is no more.

* * *

**Happy New Year's everyone. Here is to humans. May you live a life full of love and hurt. It's good to hurt, good exercise. **


	7. new and strange

**Hello humans! I'm back and with another chapter. Yeah! Let's see what happens next.**

**Also I own nothing. Otherwise I wouldn't need to call this fanfic, I would make it real alas I'm a nobody. Enjoy :3 **

**Haruhi pov **

I don't remember ever crying that hard. After a good 10 min cry I started to calm down. Shigure pulled away a little and wiped away my tears.

"Now why don't you go inside and go to your room and lie down. It's on the upper level farthest room to the left. Well put your stuff in there tomorrow. You don't have to go to school for at the most a week."

"K" I stood up and started walking to the house. I really just want to sleep now.

**Shigure pov **

I waited till she shut the door, then turned to Hitori. In my most serious and slightly angry voice "Why is she here Hitori that was not the deal our parents made with Ranka."

"So you are taking this seriously. To be honest I don't know. It must be due to the fact that her time is almost up."

"That's why we made the deal in the first place! So she would have more options. Dose Akito plane to hide her so she'll die!?"

"He has agreed to let her continue to go to her school. However I'm pretty positive she will end up going to the same school as the others soon. All of her friends are male."

"What really!? Hugh how did that happen? That doesn't matter do they know?"

"I believe they don't. Akito hasn't told me to erase anyone's memory."

"That's good. At least she still has that. Come on help me get her stuff inside. Then keep me posted on what he plans for her."

**Haruhi pov **

I woke up and looked at my clock. 4:50 'ugh stupid mental clock. Well might as well cook breakfast, knowing Shigure he would just go out to eat. I walked into the kitchen and saw a girl about my age already finishing breakfast. She was average height maybe 5'4, skinny, and long brown hair. She turned around and a look of surprise came onto her face.

"Hello I didn't see you there. Um my name is Tohru Tohru Honda."

"Hi I'm Haruhi F- Sohma."

"Sohma! Are you part of the zodiac!?"

"Forgive me if I sound defensive but how do you know about the curse also why are you here?"

"Tohru is breakfast ready yet? Oh Haruhi what are you doing here?"

I turn to see bright orange hair and the classic black shirt with cargo pants. "I could say the same for you Kyo."

"Well you see-"

"Are you causing problems again you stupid cat."

"Hey don't try to pin anything on me you dam rat if anything it's the mangy wolfs [ ;) ] fault"

"Don't call me mangy wolf or else thing will get very bad.

"Haruhi what are you doing here?"

"Again same to you Yuki would someone explain what's going on and why an outsider is here!" I was breathing kind of hard after that. So confused.

"I moved in with Shigure a few years ago and Kyo and Miss. Honda moved in about a year ago." Yuki explained

"Okay but why is an outsider here?"

"Oh well you see. About two years ago my mom died because of a car accident and my dad died when I was a baby and I was staying with my grandfather. But then his daughter and her family moved in and so grandfather decided to extend the house and he asked if I could stay with a friend. I said yes but my friends had no room so I decided to live in a tent. Well I didn't know the spot I chose was Shoma property and Yuki and Shigure found me in my tent and told me to talk to them in the house. Well then a land slide destroyed my tent so they offered me to stay with them and I agreed. Then Kyo can and well, things happened and I found out about the curse. Well not long after that the renovation was finished and I moved back in with my grandfather but I didn't fit in so I moved back here. And yea that's about it."

"Okay….. Wait Akito let you keep your memory?"

"That's not all she even knows about my true form and we're now dating." Kyo spoke up

"Give me a min. to process this" 'So Yuki Kyo and this girl all live here. Kyo and she are dating and Akio is allowing it.'

"So why are you here Haruhi I thought you weren't coming back until you graduated?" Kyo asked

"That was the deal until Akito showed up at my school yesterday and forced me to move here."

"Grate more girls." Kyo complained.

"You're going to stay here oh my gosh that's fantastic I can't wait to learn more about you and hope fully we can become friends and…"

"Kyo calm down your girl." I told him as she kept going on and on.

"Tohru breakfast?"

"Oh yes its done help yourself"

Everyone started to get their share of breakfast I stood back and watched how close they were with each other. 'Always the outsider'

"Tooohhru I'm starving what's for breakfast? Ah my darling sister you've met every one great." Shigure said while walking in. Tohru was choking on some type of food.

"Si-si-sister!? You're Shigures sister! Oh wow, Shigure I didn't know she was your sister. So that dose mean she's part of the zodiac. If I may ask what animal are you?" Tohru looked at me eagerly. Everyone was a little tense and the silence was strained. "Was it something I said?"

"No Tohru it's not your fault you don't know." I tried to ease her worry.

"Know what?"

"The closest I can explain it is-"

"OH MY! Look at the time you three are going to be late to school if you don't leave soon." Shigure suddenly exclaimed

"Wwaaaggggghhhh. Come on we got to go can't be late for school!" Tohru was up and running to grab her stuff and was out the door.

"Nice subject change Shigure." I sarcastically said

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's going to learn about it sooner or later."

"Let it be later then."

"Right well I'm going to move all my stuff in my room." 'Life here will never be boring will it?'


	8. The next move?

**Tohru pov **

I was still almost running trying not to be late to school when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw it was Kyo.

"Hey slow down were actually early. Shigure was lying to change the subject."

"Really? But why would he do that?" Kyo looked hesatent to answer which is strange for him.

"Well *sigh* you know how complicated my curse is being the cat and all." I nodded showing I was following what he was saying. "For Haruhi it's even more complicated. She's also Shigures sister so of course he is a little over protective of her."

"Is her curse like yours Kyo?"

"No. its worse than mine."

'Worse than Kyos. How can that be?' "Then I'll just have become her friend so she'll have someone she can talk to when she's ready. Someone other than Shigure that is."

Kyo smiled and grabbed my hand and we continued to walk to school. 'For her curse to be worse than Kyos, I can't imagine how hard her life has been.'

**Haruhi pov**

*sigh* I took a look around at my new room after unpacking everything. "Not too shabby. Now what to do, um….. I guess I could refresh on my fighting skills." I walked out to the back yard and focused then became oblivious to the world.

**Kyoya pov **

I walked into the club room and was shocked to see the twins already there. "Hikaru, Kaoru, something wrong?"

"Yes. Haruhi wasn't at school today." Kaoru revealed while Hikaru started pacing around.

"What? She wasn't here today. I'll look into it." I sat down with my laptop and checked into the schools records. 'It says here that she is excused for the rest of this week, what is going on?' "It says here that she will be out for the rest of the week".

"WHAT!?" The twins both yelled. Then Honey and Mori walked in.

"What's going on guys wheres Haru-chan?" Honey asked

"We don't know, she's not here today and won't be for the rest of the week. Do you think something has happened to her, oooh! Do you think it was that Shoma guy!?" Kaoru started to freak out and ramble.

"Maybe we should go to her house and see what's going on". Hikaru suggested.

"Brilliant idea Hikaru. Let's go now." 'The sooner the better'

"What about the guest"? Kaoru pointed out.

"Haruhi is more important than the gest, wouldn't you agree"?

* * *

***slowly walks up and with a quiet voice says* im sorry! i know its been more than what? a year. life sucks lets just say that. well i hope you injoy. :) also i own nothing.**


End file.
